The Vampire and Werewolf Together Forever
by Kail Kaiser
Summary: Sonja was used to the way the Lycans reacted to her but, not this one. A Lucian/Sonja story.
1. Sonja

His name was Lucian.

Sonja had ran the lycans name through her mind at least a dozen times now. His image was now burned into her mind.

It was all wrong and she knew it but, she couldn't help it. They had met by accident. It was a chance encountering.

Sonja had been going through her daily routine. She had just stepped outside the castle into the safety of the darkness when she saw him.

She had been a little overwhelmed by him at first. He stood there looking a bit ragged and dangerous. When she had called him over to her he responded like no other had. He had no fear in his voice when he replied when she asked him what he was doing.

In fact he was the exact opposite. He spoke to her with a determined calmness she had never encountered before. It had irritated her at first. Who was this Lycan to speak to her like that! Didn't he know who she was?

She was the head vampire clans' daughter. Vicktors only daughter. Lady Sonja. Judging by the lycans aloofness he was either stupid or he was new to the castle. A newly acquired slave perhaps. For some reason Sonja didn't peg him as being either.

The lycan standing before her had an aura of calmness about him that no new comer would have. This Lucian had also been trained with words. In the brief encounter she had with him he never insulted her directly but, then again he hadn't used her title either. He was definitely a smart one.

He gave nothing about himself away either. The only information she received from him was his name and what he was doing. That was all she could gather before she had to return to the castle.

It turned out he was patrolling the grounds of the castle. As of late there had been some talk of rebellion amongst the Lycans. The higher intelligent lycans that were suited for guards were put into place to keep the others in line.

Sonja believed him but, before she could ask him another question they were interrupted by Kale. Kale was Sonja's personal guard much to her discretion. She had informed her father a multitude of times she had no use for a guard and she was perfectly able to take care of herself. Her father however, refused to listen to reason.

Her guard informed her it was time to return to the castle. She heaved a sigh and gave one last look at the lycan who seemed to smile back at her. She couldn't be quiet sure though since his head was turned and he had his hand covering his mouth part way.

She reluctantly followed Kale back into the castle.

It had taken her four moons before she found him again. She wasn't consciously looking for him. Her feet had just led her into the western side of the castle. In all reality she had been looking for her father, when she spotted him standing against the stone wall.

At first she wasn't sure if it was him or not. He had his hair down and it covered the right side of his face where the torch light touched, leaving the rest of his face in shadows excepted for his lips. Which went from a scowl to a smirk as she approached him. The self assured smirk was a tell tale sign she would later know to associate him with.

She called out to him with all the authority she could muster and demanded to know why he was in the castle. Lucian leaned back into the stone wall and told her he was ordered to stand guard by Krazen. He lightly scoffed as he said his name.

Sonja had to hide her smile. So she wasn't the only one who wasn't fond of the vampire who had seemed to worm his way into her father's heart. They continued talking for the whole night.

Sonja found this lycan to be enjoyable. They shared similar interests surprisingly. They both liked reading and had read a few of the same books which they discussed. The lycan had also proved himself to be quiet knowledgeable in the outside world. He had told her stories of some of the villages and other castles he had been to. She found herself enraptured and wanted to know more about his world. Unfortunately she was pulled away from him when the changing of the guards in the castle began.

At least this time she wouldn't have to search for him. They had talked and decided to meet in the library tomorrow.

She was nervous the next night waiting in the library for him. What if this was a trap? Hardly any vampires came into this tiny library since the newer one had been built. It was only a few hours before the sun would rise. Hadn't he told her he would meet her after he changed with the other guard? How long could that possibly take? Certainly not five hours. It seemed like she was waiting here forever. She decided to wait for him another hour.

She waited another hour and then another and then another. Until she could not wait any longer the sun was about to rise and she only had barely enough time to make it upstairs into her room and change and prepare for the speech she had to give to her fellow vampires about her father deploying more vampires to help stop the lycan riots.

Still she waited until the last possible minute.

He never came.


	2. Lucian

Lucians POV

How many other lycans could say they had met the princess of the vampires? The head honchos daughter. Lady Sonja.

She was the prettiest vampire he had ever laid his eyes on. No she was the prettiest woman he had ever laid his eyes upon.

She was not only pretty, she was smart and elegant in everything she did. Weather it was walking or debating she did it with grace.

After their first encounter he had to meet her again. He was fortunate enough to get assigned to guard inside the castle. He had waited and looked for her all day when she came strolling through the halls looking for her father. He was glad when she walked up to him. He let out a silent breath he didn't know he was holding. He had been briefly afraid she would forget all about him. He was mad at Enkidu when he pulled him away from his station since the meeting was about to start. At least he had secured meeting with Sonja again. They would meet in the west side of the castle. Inside the library. It would be easy enough for him to get stationed inside the castle. The only problem he had was the other guards.

He went with Enkidu into the forest behind the castle where most of the lycans usually stayed guarded by their vampire captors while they slept. Most lycans tonight would go into the crudely built huts and pretend to sleep and then silently sneak out one by one right under the vampires' nose. They would all silently creep deeper into the forest until they came to the ancient fallen tree in a clearing they used for all their meetings.

Tonight's meeting would call attention to the lack of vampire guards that were at the castle this month due to most of them sent to the north to try and stop a lycan riot. Lucian made his way into the clearing to see most of his fellow lycans already there. He saw Claire and her mate Ramos, Ark, and Isabella and her little boy Jillian already filling up the front row along with other lycan associates he had come to know throughout the year. He took a seat on the ground behind Ark and next to his friend Enkidu.

He idly looked up at the moon and realized it would still be awhile before the others joined them in the clearing. Enkidu was shifting around and fidgeting which only meant that Enkidu wanted to ask him about Sonja.

Enkidu was his best friend. Lucian could read him like an open book and was amazed at how silent he had kept. It was shattered when Enkidu finally turned around and asked "So what were you and the blood sucker talking about?"

Lucan shifted away and shrugged his shoulders. "Nothing really."

"It didn't look like nothing." Enkidu said flicking his dark brown hair behind his ear.

"Well it was." Lucan looked away and spotted Vince and jumped at the chance to get away from Enkidu and struck up a conversation with the older lycan until the meeting started.

Like always the meeting started with Asher clearing his throat while all the lycans settled down onto the floor. Then Asher would introduce the oldest of all the lycans ever entrapped in the castle Oden.

Oden was a large lycan and the fastest despite his age. He stepped onto the dead tree and raised himself above the crowd.

"Tonight of all nights we have reason to believe that one of our fellow lycans is a betrayer."Oden voice vibrated through the night, his brown eyes piercing turned on each one of them. "One of our own has chosen to go to a vampire and turn on his own kin!"

There were murmurs of disapproval and accusations among the lycan crowd. Lucian swallowed while Enkidu looked shocked. The murmuring got louder while Asher tried to get the crowd to settle down. Lucian turned to Enkidu and whispered "What did you tell him?" he glanced up at Oden to see him staring at Asher.

"Nothing. I swear it." Enkidu whispered looking around at the settling crowd.

"Now we must show the traitor that we do not tolerate this kind of behavior!" Oden shouted at the crowd. "We cannot submit even one of our kind to the vampires! Because if one of us falls we all fall!"

The crowd was roaring with its approval. Lycans were standing up and clapping and howling their agreement. Oden continued. "Now what to do with the traitor?" He asked the crowd throwing his arms out.

The crowd was shouting together "In the cell! Throw him in the cell!" Lucian looked around at the mob he was now in. All his friends were shouting for a man's death. The only one who had not been screaming with the crowd was Enkidu and Vince who was looking rather nervous in the back row.

"The people have spoken in the cell with him he goes!" Oden motioned for Asher to bring something up. Asher went down and to the crowd and went in the back row and grabbed Vince, who was now struggling but was grabbed by two other lycans and hauled on the log for everyone to see. Asher quickly dressed him in old chains with rust on them. The other lycans from the crowd pulled on the chains and were forcing their way back into the castle to put him in the cell.

The cell was a place no lycan wanted to end up. The cell was a small crammed place which vampires used to torture lycans who misbehaved with their whips and fangs. They would drink a lycan almost to death then beat him for several days if he survived. There was no chance of escape with the bars made of burning steel.

It was code amongst the lycans to never turn in a fellow lycan. All lycans knew the punishment that surely awaited them if they did. The lycan would then be an outcast among his own kind. The only way a lycan would deserve that punishment would surely be only if he betrayed his own kind.

Most of the crowd had left to take the traitor Vince to the cell the rest all stared blankly at the path in the forest the mob had made toward the castle.

Oden addressed the rest of them that were left. "Let that be a lesson to all who would think to ever betray your fellow kin."

The crowd slowly dissipated and Lucian walked slowly back to the camp grounds and sat down thinking about Sonja and how much trouble he had gotten himself into. His mind drifted to how he could possibly see Sonja again without anyone finding out. They couldn't possible meet in the library like they planned. He drifted off to sleep thinking only about Sonja.

It couldn't be helped. He was asked to take border patrol by Oden. He couldn't possibly refuse. Which meant he couldn't meet Sonja even if he tried. He would be so far away from the castle even if he ran all the way back he wouldn't make it in time. She wouldn't want anything to do with him after this. Which was just fine with him. He wouldn't have to lie to his best friend Enkidu anymore either. Yes everything would go back to the way it should. He might be able to fool his mind with those thought but his stomach felt sick and his chest hurt. He sighed and ran to catch up with Enkidu.


	3. Right or Left?

Something was wrong. Vicktor had never seen his daughter look so depressed. She would normally greet him with a smile and a kiss every time she greeted him. This past week she had done neither. She had locked herself in her room and sulked for the whole week and for the love of all eternal life he could not figure out why! His daughter meant a lot to him. She would one day become one of the rulers of the covenant. She showed so much promise. She could not possibly show weakness now! Her vampire brothers and sisters would rip her apart the first chance they got. He had to find out what happened to make his daughter like this and exterminate the cause as quickly as possible.

If she wouldn't talk to her own father then maybe she would talk to someone else. He looked to the man he called into his office and gestured for him to have a seat.

"Krazen I am so glad you came so quickly on such short notice."

Krazen smiled as he straightened his clothes as he took the offered seat. "Why anything for you my lord. What can I do for you?"

* * *

Lucian was a bit nervous although he didn't show it on the outside. Well he had good reason it wasn't every day one sneaked into the castle after hours when all the good little lycans should be sleeping.

Lucian swallowed as he navigated his way upstairs. If he wasn't mistaken the vampires' sleeping quarters should be down the second corridor. Now this was the dangerous part. He wasn't exactly sure which bedroom was Sonja. He was pretty sure Sonja's room was one of the last ones. There was only one problem. Was her bed room on the right side of the hall or the left? He slowly creeped down the hallway thinking of how he got himself in this predicament in the first place.

Hadn't he decided they were better off apart from one another? What the hell was he doing? The answer was simple. The whole week he had been a miserable wreck. He didn't eat and couldn't seem to sleep for more than five minutes. He could hardly concentrate on any task he was assigned. He could only think of Sonja and kept looking for her every time he got assigned to the castle. He had gotten in trouble by the same vampire twice for leaving his post wandering the castle and looking for her. There was noise that sounded suspiciously like a crash in one of the rooms that snapped him from his thoughts and brought him back to the ever present dangerous reality.

Ok well this wasn't good. He ran a shaky hand through his dark hair and took in a breath and slowly let it out trying not to panic. At least he hadn't been caught. Worse things could of happened. Now he just had to go over the facts. He took another breath and repeated "You can only get yourself into as much trouble as you can get out of." He let his breath out and focused.

Lucian scratched his head thinking. Okay Sonja was Vicktors daughter and had a lot of influence so she would have to have the room farthest down the hallway sence the vampire got assigned to rooms based on status and the more lavish rooms were down the hallway. Also if Enkidu had been correct on the information he gave him it was an old vampire tradition for the males to be on the left side of the hallway. So if her room wasn't on the left her room must be the farthest on the right. He turned and stepped toward what he hoped was Sonja's room. He placed his hand on the knob and hesitated. He could hear noises coming from the room. If he opened this door he would not get a second chance. If he picked the wrong door he would be dead and none of his clan members would know why. He took his hand off the door and racked both of his hands through his hair.

He stopped suddenly and turned his head toward the opening of the corridor listening. Shit. There was a pair of heavy footsteps coming this way. Lucian looked around and saw no escape. If he hid in a empty room it would probably be the owner of the vampire that was coming this way. He had no choice. He turned the knob in what he hoped was Sonja's room and rushed inside and shut the door.

There was a loud gasp from the occupant in the room. A girl gasp. Lucian looked in the corner of the room where the noise came from. He spotted a young vampire with long golden hair and crystal blue eyes sitting in a chair. She dropped the book she was reading when she saw who came in her room.

"Lucian!" she exclaimed as she pounced on him and gave him a bone crushing hug that he equally returned with a relieved sigh.

They both held on a little longer than polite between friends and slowly let go of each other.

Sonja lightly cleared her throat "Lucian what are you doing here?" she asked as she let go of him.

Lucian shifted to his other foot and stared at the ornate rug on the floor. "I just wanted to see you again."

"Why didn't you come when you promised?" She asked staring at him while he seemed to stare at anything other than her face.

"I couldn't make it."Lucian walked over to her shelf full of books and picked up one and flipped a few pages into it.

"Oh." Sonja sat on her bed felling a little dejected. She had waited a long time for him and worried about him for days and that answer was the only one he would give her?

"So what did you want to see me for then?" she asked as he sat the book back down.

He shuffled over to where she was. "I just wanted to talk."

"You broke into the castle and snuck into my room to just talk to me?" Her tone questioned his motives.

"No." He walked over and stared out her window. Surprisingly she had an amazing view of the forest.

Sonja sighed. It was like pulling teeth to get him to tell her any idea of what he was thinking. "Then why did you really come here?" she asked standing up and walking over to the window.

"I…I….I wanted to ask you something." Lucian voice faltered as he scratched the back of his arm nervously.

"What is it?" she asked now curious. What had gotten Lucian so worked up?

"Do you think it would be possible….Maybe we could….. I mean only if you wanted to…" He trailed off murmuring seeming lost.

She grabbed his face on both sides with her hands and pulled his face up until their eyes met. Their eyes locked and Lucian brought his hands up to her waist and leaned forward until their lips met. The kiss was tentative at first full of questions then, it soon turned passionate as Sonja lightly kissed him back answering all his silent questions.


	4. Watch Vampire

I just wanted to say a quick Thank You to all of my wonderfull reviewers! Sorry this chapter is so short. In two weeks I finally get a break from school! Please bear with me until then. Now please enjoy the story!

* * *

Sonja was sad to see Lucian leave. She kissed him goodbye and told him to use the back doors in the northern corridor. Hardly any vampires used that side of the castle so early in the morning. She was now sitting in front of her vanity brushing her long hair and thinking of his dark mysterious eyes when a knock at her door startled her and caused her to drop the ivory brush. She pushed out of her chair noisily and rushed to open the door in case Lucian had forgotten something. To her great displeasure she found Kraven smiling at her.

"What do you want?" she snarled.

He looked taken back by her statement and cleared his throat to try and recover. "Why good lady I merely wish your company. You make it sound like such a crime."

Sonja scowled at him. "You have never wished my company before. Why now?'

"My dear darling Sonja you ask so many questions so unbecoming of a lady of your status." Kraven took a couple steps closer to her.

Sonja shut the door so only her glaring blue eyes were peering at him. "Well if it is so unlady like of me and you disapprove than perhaps you should leave."

She tried closing the door only to be stopped when he put his hand in the way.

"Good lady I surely meant no offense, I only wanted to speak to you in the new developments your father had decided to implement on you…but if you insist I leave I suppose I could tell him you were too busy… surely he would understand." Kraven smiled a crooked smile.

Sonja let go of the door. "What do you mean? What has my father done? If it was important he would have told me himself."

Kraven brushed his way past her and went in her room setting on her bed. "Why milady you father is worried about you."

"What are you talking about? He has no need to worry about me." Sonja proclaimed confused.

"Why it is not just your father but the whole castle is worried about your well being." He said smiling playing with a lock of his black hair.

"Stop speaking in riddles. Tell me why is everyone worried about me?"

"Why my dear you have been walking around in a sad trance for the past week! Your father has taken it upon himself to find you a proper companion. One you could tell your inner most thoughts to." He said dropping his lock of hair and smiling up at her wolfishly.

"Who would that be?" Sonja asked certain she knew the dreaded answer but, praying to any god that would listen that she was wrong.

"Me of course. Now why don't you tell me what has been troubling you." He asked leaning forward eagerly.

Sonja was at a loss of what to say. Her father expected her to tell this man her troubles when she couldn't even tell him?

"I see you are at a loss of words. Perhaps you shall tell me at breakfast than."

Sonja stared at him a ghast. "I'm not eating with you!"

"Yes you are dear until everyone at the castle sees that you are healthy again and in the right mind."

"I am perfectly fine there is nothing wrong with me!" Sonja cried.

"Oh then what was troubling you last week?" he asked amused.

Sonja couldn't think of anything to say to him. She couldn't tell him about Lucian. If she did Lucian would surely be killed. She stood there racking her brain for any answer but couldn't find one on the spot.

"Well that settles that. I shall see you at dinner in a quarter after this hour. Don't keep me waiting." He made his way over to the door and left.

Sonja slowly sank to her knees holding her head in her hands. This was more horrible than even her nightmares. She could only hope that Kraven would get tiered of her and leave.

* * *

The night stars were shining beautifully and bright as they did every night. However to Sonja they just looked like small specks in the sky continuing to go on forever and ever. She didn't normally think of them that way. She supposed the stars still looked brilliant it just all depended on the company you shared them with. She glanced over to where Kraven was sitting and frowned. Yes it definitely had to do with the company one had. She was sure if Lucian was sitting by her they would sparkle like diamonds but, she was not with Lucian. In fact she hadn't seen him all day she was slightly glad and hurt at the same time for that. On the one hand at least he wouldn't get caught by Kraven but a small part of her felt slightly betrayed that just after last night when they had kissed he hadn't even come to see her.

She forcefully told that voice to shut up and tried to look like she was reading the book in her lap while devising a plan to get rid of Kraven.

Kraven had turned to be the biggest pain she ever encountered in all her years. He kept to her father's words exactly following her to all her meals and pestering her where ever she went like a lost puppy. She tried numerous amounts of times to get rid of him and millions of excuses all of which had failed. She tried her hardest to come up with a good excuse as to why she was depressed last week. She came up with the excuse that she was upset at Sophia for taking her dear dead mother's beloved necklace without asking. Kraven seemed to buy it but still stuck to her side like glue all day. The other problem Sonja now had was to find Sophia and ask her to play along with her before Kraven found out.

Sonja closed the book with a huff and put it in back in the shelf. Kraven twitched and sat up fully in his chair and asked rather bored "Where are we going now?"

"We aren't going anywhere. I'm going to my room to write."

Kraven frowned at her response but didn't protest it was improper for a young vampire to follow a lady into her room not like he hadn't done it before but, everyone knew in the castle that he hated reading and writing anything longer than two paragraphs.

"Fine. I'll just be in my room if you need me."

Sonja smiled as he got up and was walking out of the room. Finally she could be alone.

Kraven paused at the door frame and called over his shoulder "See you at breakfast tomorrow then." He then vanished out the door way.

Sonja felt her foul mood return at the mention she would have to spend another day with that creature of a man. She sighed and laid her head back against the chair closing her eyes pretending none of this had happened.


End file.
